Homer
by MalWesDel
Summary: This is a story about homer thanks


Homer, Mr Burns and Wes were siiting in ther mansion wchih they owned (shout to Wes). They were sipping glasses of wine except Wes which was orange juice cuz Wes was underage.

SUDDENLY, Sonic ran in with his crew and were like "hey we need your help pleasw"  
Malagatorni jumped up from his seat and yelped "I WAS SLEEPING YOU "  
"My giflrdtriendf" Sonic intrupted. "has been kidnapped!" THEY ALL gasped in shock.  
"pleasw help me" Sonic wimperd.

"We're helping you delafenia!" Maligahtowny offerd.

"Ok" said sonic. "Be fast."

"Haha not as fast as you!" wes pounded

"Haha!" Sonic said. "Youre fucking right."

Wes did a quick dance of victory and then took out a gun. He pointed it at the wall and shot a glowing gereen portal into the wall.

"I borrowed this from my frend rick" Wes cheered "Hes a fuckijg legend."

"Whaat the shit!" Malgiwanty slapped his hands onto his cheeks with his mouth dropped open in shock. He looked like that painting or maybe the emoji.

"del is sleeping" sonic said in distress.

"its ok shes priobabyl ded" said Edd with a shrug, "ill stay here and see if she wakes up later"

"Ok"

Malgiloney, Wes, Sonc and Victor get up and head towards the portal.

"come back safe"

"We will." Victor said, leaning to give his birfrend a big ol SMOOCHEROONIE on the ENTIRE mouth AREA.

They walked towards the portal again and then stepped through it. It felt strange, like they were walking trhough a cold cold wall of jellytine and for some reason magilant found it strangely arousing.

They appeared in a magical land full of snow and trees.  
"Wow"! said Malicious as he got hit by a branch.  
"Haha!" said Wes "get rekt scrub" and threw a snowball at Mal.  
"Its on!"! Maliccio threatened jokingly. And threw one back. It hit Wes rifght in the nosal area.  
Blood oozed from We's smeller and stained the pure snow a red ooze. It went across the whole land as it was the first blood that was drawn in this land. A huge beast leaped from the ground and headed right towards the gang.  
"Cheese it!" Wes yelped. The fgang legged it back to the portal but IT HAD CLOSED!

When seeing that the portal had closed We only had a few seconds to come to a problem solver. He thought and thought and everyone was screaming but he dramatically pulled out the gun and simply shot another portal into the air.

"Tah dah!" said everyone as they hopped thoruhgh it with Amy tucked under their arms.

They slipped through and POOF! They were not at home.  
"Where….are we?" Mal questioned questionality.  
"Oh no I am unsure." They looked around the scenery. It was beautiful and green and free. It was heaven literally.  
"I think we're in Heaven" Said Mailletter. "How did this happen?"  
"I think the quantum dink merged with the pisstashio and made it so that we got to Heaven without dying." Said Wes the scientific one.  
"Huh" said Mal, his crossing cuz he was so cinfused.  
"HEWWO" said a booming voice. "IT IS I, YOUR GWOD"  
"AAAAAAAH" they all screamed.  
Amy woke up in shock  
"SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS CUNT BALLS" she said.  
"NO SWEAWING IN HEAWEN" said God. "GO TO WELL YOU HEATHWEN."  
Amy suddenly sank into the ground and everyone yellped.  
"Urgh what is yout isswue?" Said God "What the ding dong are you guys yelling about?"

Suddenly, Wes opened up the portal gun and dropped all of the pisses. "Oh crap! I only wanted to look inside to see how it was made"

Malgiwant screamed and punched wes in the head.

Suddenly Chank got out a shuffle. "Never fear! I am here! With a perfect condition shuffle so we can dig our way out!"

So they dug and they dug like a little bug in a rug up to the durface where they found the land. Wes got out a gun and shot it into the clouds and suddenly the little form of god fell crashing down to earth and into the hole they dug and into hell.

"I AM DYwing" said god.

They saved the day.

But alas, when they reached the surface of hell, Devil was like "oh dear It seems like you have got yourself into a predicament. Oh whats this? Seems like my son is here!"  
"GO AWAY FAVVER!" said God!  
"Come here, child!" Satan embraced God in a loving shake. He hummed a small lullaby to God and God stuck his thumb into his mouith and fell asleep.  
"Welcome to my humble abode" Satan said once he came back from putting his child to bed. "How can I help you?"  
Mal, Wes, Edd, Chank, Amy, Chandler and God sipped their tea and contemplated their new host.  
"We want to get home"  
"Well im afraid" Said Satan sitting himself down on the chair on the dinner table. "You're world is destroyed."

The end.

BUT NOT REALLY


End file.
